


Starting Out on a Journey

by iammisscullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: Tony can’t help the fond smile on his lips as he watches the two most important persons in his life. Peter in his lap and Bucky before him, he wishes days like this could just go on forever. He remembers how it’s not even a year ago that they found out he was pregnant.It has not been easy getting where they are now, but it also has been memorable most of the time. They still have a long way to go. And it’s worth it. Super worth it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	Starting Out on a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another writing prompt from [Somiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven) and I hope you like it. Prompt: I thought that I could trust you.
> 
> This is my firsy A/B/O. and I've been dreaming of writing one since I fell in love with the genre, and how I wish there are more A/B/O in the fandom. So, as far as first try of an AU, it's not bad, but it's also not that amazing (IMO). But, nonetheless, here it is because you wouldn't learn unless you try, right?
> 
> As always, all remaining mistakes are mine. You know, the usual. :)

_to hold your hand is like sliding sunshine into my pocket._

**

‘Traitor,’ Tony accuses fondly at the bundle in his arms, who’s slowly stirring at the sound of his father’s voice.

Bucky doesn’t seem to mind being interrupted either. His got that soft smile as he stares down at his son and places one last kiss on Tony’s lips before he carefully plucks the babe from his husband, finding a good sitting position at the side of the bed with the pup in his arms. He can’t help but coo as the little boy opens his eyes; grey meets blue.

After seeing his Papa, Peter immediately gives him a wide toothless grin. The smile on Bucky’s face grow softer at the sight.

‘Hey, baby boy,’ Bucky whispers, putting a kiss on Peter’s forehead. ‘Slept well, sweetheart?’ He scents the babe, smelling like both him and Tony, and a hint of something that’s solely just Peter.

‘How come you never ask me that?’ Tony inserts, moving from his place in the bed and drapes over his husband’s back like the clingy starfish that he is when Bucky’s back from a mission; arms circling Bucky’s torso. He takes a few more inhale of Bucky’s scent, it settles him. His mate is home and safe. Their family is together and safe.

‘That’s because I need to secure my position as Peter’s favourite parent,’ Bucky replies with a smug grin thrown at Tony.

Tony gasps and removes himself from his position to glare at his husband. ‘I carried him for nine months, I think we both know who his favourite parent is.’

‘And I lull him to sleep when he was trying to use your bladder as trampoline,’ Bucky counters. ‘In short, he listens to me best because he likes me the —’

Just before Bucky can finish, Peter grabs a handful of his hair and pulls. Bucky yelps in surprise as Tony laughs in the background.

‘You were saying?’ Tony teases in between giggles, taking Peter out of Bucky’s grasps so his husband can properly untangle his hair from Peter’s grip. ‘What a smart baby,’ he coos and plants a kiss on his son’s cheek. ‘A _very_ good pup. _My_ pup.’

Bucky finally frees himself from Peter’s hands. He secures his hair behind his head in a quick man-bun, before he attacks his son with a raspberry in the tummy, making the pup giggle.

‘I thought that I could trust you,’ he tells Peter with a mock pout and goes for another raspberry that sets the babe giggling again, little feet kicking Bucky in the chest in his glee.

Tony can’t help the fond smile on his lips as he watches the two most important persons in his life. Peter in his lap and Bucky before him, he wishes days like this could just go on forever. He remembers how it’s not even a year ago that they found out he was pregnant.

It has not been easy getting where they are now, but it also has been memorable most of the time. They still have a long way to go. And it’s worth it. Super worth it.

**

**_**7 months ago** _ **

It’s not really the best time to take a picnic in Central Park despite how much the calendar says that it’s spring because it’s still quite cold for the beginning of April. But Tony insisted of going out for a walk since it’s sunny out, and all of a sudden decided an impromptu picnic and went as far as inviting the other Avengers. And because Tony wields so much power in the tower right now because he’s expecting, they all accepted their fate and are now lounging lazily in a not-so crowded spot surrounded by people enjoying the sun like them.

Tony gets away with a lot of things these days for being pregnant. He’s also showered with lots of love, affection, and favours. They’re all just charmed their pants off by his smell and hormones — Bucky out of all, not that he minds.

Natasha’s knitting; Bruce is reading; Thor, Clint, and Sam are playing football with some college kids; while Steve’s busy with his sketches. Tony’s eating the sandwiches that Bruce and Steve had prepared as he leans on Bucky.

Everything is calm and warm, he doesn’t want it to end, he tells Tony while placing a kiss on his husband’s temple.

Closing on on the end of his first term, Tony’s not quite showing yet, but Bucky can tell the difference with how his husband smells, much sweeter than before and he can’t get enough of it. And of course, if that rouses his possessiveness he can always use his hormones as an excuse, which is not really untrue because it’s explained by their biology of having a second gender. Nonetheless, it does give him lots of excuse to coddle Tony and pamper his omega.

These days he can’t keep his hands off of Tony as well, always finding his hands on the genius’ belly. Not to mention the constant scenting that Tony would only roll his eyes over while muttering, ‘alpha,’ in an exasperated but fond voice.

A little girl in pigtails passes by with a pretzel.

Tony zeroes his eyes on her, forgetting the sandwich he was suppose to put inside his mouth. ‘Oh my god. That pretzel smells amazing,’ he announces looking around the group for approval. The whole lot of them nods in agreement because they eat at the palm of Tony’s hands now. The genius could probably say the most ridiculous thing and they would still all agree; idiots, all of them.

Even before Tony can say it, Bucky already knows what’s going to happen next. And right on cue, when the pretzel was out of sight, as well as its smell, Tony looks up to Bucky, eyes pitiful and determined.

‘I want one,’ he pleads, eyes going puppy dog’s by the minute. ‘Please.’

‘Anything for you, sweetheart,’ he replies and kisses Tony on the cheek.

‘Thanks, honey. You’re the best.’ Tony’s scent grows more amazing with his glee.

The spark of joy in Tony’s eyes makes Bucky’s heart swell with happiness. He knows it’s probably hormones as well, but biology could tell so otherwise and he’ll still feel elated seeing his husband merry.

He stands up to run his errand. He looks around his friends, silently warning them all to look after his mate while he’s away.

They all nod back in silent promises.

‘I’ll be back in a sec,’ he says, bending down again to kiss the top of Tony’s head, rubbing his cheeks slightly on brown hair to scent him. _Mine_ , his brain whispers, ignoring Steve’s roll of eyes.

**

He’s bought enough pretzel for everyone just to be safe. He’s on his trek back to their picnic spot when his phone rang.

‘Did you miss me already?’ he teases his husband, one hand carrying a bag full of pretzel.

‘ _Maybe,_ ’Tony replies. ‘ _Also… could you get me a hotdog?_ _P_ _lease and thank you._ ’

‘Sure thing, sweet thing,’ he answers.

‘ _Thanks. You’re the best._ ’

‘Anything else?’

‘ _Nope. Just that._ ’

‘Okay, then. See you in a bit.’

‘ _Bye_.’

‘Bye, sweetheart.’ He puts his phone inside his pocket and heads to Tony’s favourite hotdog vendor.

**

When Bucky gets back with pretzels and hotdogs for everyone, Tony makes grabby hands at his package.

‘Hmmmm….’ Tony’s eyes are close, lips etched in a smile as he inhales the aroma of the food. ‘Finally,’ he whispers lovingly to the hotdog before taking a bite, mustard and ketchup smearing his lips.

A part of Bucky is amuse of Tony’s sudden interest in food like it’s a newly found element, which according to Bruce is normal because it’s part of an omega’s nature during pregnancy to crave food or a certain smell or something.

Bucky read about it some more to understand Tony’s sudden obsession with things. He found out that this pregnant lady omega had to avoid her husband a couple of weeks because she couldn’t stand being near him. It put a strain on their relationship, only to find out that it wasn’t him she was pissed about but the soap he was using. He had been using the same thing since before they got married and she was okay with it, only when they got pregnant that she couldn’t stand it anymore.

There was this other couple who’s omega husband craved unripe mangoes, that the beta husband had to order mangoes from Philippines to fulfill his husband’s cravings.

He’s read a lot more of these bizarre pregnancy stories about cravings, so he’s happy that Tony’s cravings are not so complicated. Not that he won’t go to another country to fetch something that his husband would want. He’ll probably trek Everest if Tony one day wants to taste the snow on top of that mountain. 

Steve calls on Thor, Clint, and Sam to join them. The trio willingly left their game at the sight of food.

They all settle around their food with Bucky back in his original position, behind Tony. His husband leans into him, chest to back. The warmth and weight of the engineer comforting and welcome against him.

Bucky notices that there are boxes of pizza and some kebab in their stash. He only raises a questioning eyebrow at his best friend.

‘Tony wanted cheese pizza and some barbecue,’ Steve explains.

A part of Bucky is jealous he wasn’t there to fulfill all of Tony’s wants. He can’t be a competent alpha if he can’t comply to the simplest of errands, right?

He tries to shrug off the negative thoughts in his mind like how his therapist taught him. He tries to think of all the positive things: that he can rely on his family to take care of Tony. If he misses the opportunity to grant his mate’s request, it’s not the end of the world. Tony’s not going to leave him because of that.

Bruce and Natasha comes back with fruit smoothies and a cup of coffee. Tony’s already halfway into devouring his hotdog, but puts it down when he smells the coffee.

Bucky’s quick enough to reach over the cup before his stubborn husband does. ‘Sweetheart,’ he scolds softly. As much as it breaks him to see Tony’s yearning for his coveted drink, his doctors strictly forbids him to partake because of his heart condition and pregnancy.

Tony whines as he pouts at Bucky and gazes at the coffee cup. ‘Bruce said I could smell it at least.’

His eyes turn to Dr. Banner.

‘It’s not bad as long as he doesn’t drink it,’ the doctor assures.

Bucky nods. He turns back to his now miserable husband who’s still yearning for the cup. He sighs in defeat, cannot stand not giving Tony what he wants. But he knows he’ll draw the line on whether they are things that could be bad for Tony.

‘As long as you don’t drink it, okay?’ He can tell everyone’s mocking him for being a pushover. But they’re all not better than him, evidence of that is the coffee itself and the additional food on their blanket.

The engineer hums happily and nods.

Bucky reluctantly hands over the beverage. Helping Tony back to his original position — plastered all over Bucky’s front — without spilling the hot drink all over himself.

And just to be a little shit, Clint, the idiot of all idiots — in Bucky’s opinion — volunteers to drink half of the coffee to avoid further accident and so Tony can easily smell his favourite drink. Only that, Clint forgot to at least consider Tony’s feelings when he downs at the drink followed by a satisfied gulp.

‘Oh,’ Clint says, catching himself. ‘Sorry,’ he adds sheepishly.

‘It’s nothing.’ Tony only smiles, not quite reaching his eyes.

He could have had punched Clint at the sudden and small change in Tony’s scent as he watches someone else enjoying his favourite drink that he’s not allowed to.

But since Natasha elbows the archer sharply, Bucky can settle for that. He focuses on more important matter, like kneading his hands with Tony’s and placing them both on top of his husband’s slowly growing stomach.

‘Just a little more time, doll,’ he whispers, placing a kiss on Tony’s jaw.

‘I can take it,’ Tony assures, squeezing Bucky’s hand in return.

‘You’re not alone in this, okay?’ Bucky reminds, like he always does. Not just with Tony but with himself as well, because excited as they are to meet their pup there will always be that part of them that are scared of fucking this up.

‘I know,’ he replies, raising their hands and kissing the back of Bucky’s hands before settling it back over his stomach.

A smile spreads on Bucky’s lips as Tony’s scent goes back into a calming, soft scent. Yeah, they have this. Their family is also their to help them, he tells himself as he looks around their group of odd goofballs.

‘Just for all my sacrifices, I better be this kid’s favourite parent,’ Tony threatens mockingly.

Bucky only laughs, setting three more kisses on Tony’s jaw. ‘Is that a challenge?’

‘Nope.’ There’s a smile in Tony’s voice. ‘It’s official and irrevocable.’

‘Sure thing, sweet thing.’ He only smiles against Tony’s cheek. Doesn’t matter who the pup’s favourite is, as long as they’re all a happy and healthy family. That’s enough for Bucky.

**__ **

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You know the drill. :)


End file.
